


a man in uniform

by Spikedluv



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Costumes, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: “Lestat, Henry, really?”





	a man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing with a teensy bit of roleplay. I was looking over the tropes on my card and I couldn’t get the image of Henry as Lestat out of my mind.
> 
> Written for Round 9 of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org) to fill the _Cross Dressing/Costumes_ square.
> 
> Written: October 20, 2017

Mike took in the cravat, the ruffled cuffs, the embroidery on the jacket and matching vest. “Lestat, Henry, really?”

“You know I didn’t choose the costume.” Henry looked Mike over. “I guess Coreen figured I should play to type. And you, too, apparently.”

Mike flushed at the intensity of the gaze Henry ran over him. “Hey, my eyes are up here, buddy.”

“Indeed they are,” Henry said. “And such lovely eyes they are.”

Mike had to push down the instinct to run when Henry prowled across the room to where he stood.

“I never realized the appeal of a man in uniform until now,” Henry said. He leaned in to kiss Mike, knocking the cap askew.

“To be fair, this uniform is a bit more . . . fitted than the normal patrolman’s uniform,” Mike said as he readjusted the cap.

“How lucky for me,” Henry said.

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” Mike warned, dropping his hand to Henry’s chest to keep him from moving any closer.

“Who says I won’t finish?” Henry purred.

“We’ll be late,” Mike said without much conviction.

“No one will notice.”

“Are we talking about the same people?”

“I’m sure Coreen will understand.”

“I’m sure Vicki _won’t_.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Henry said.

Mike’s eyelids dropped closed when Henry’s hand moved between his legs.

“Please don’t give me a ticket, officer,” Henry said in a high, breathless voice. “I can’t afford the points on my license.”

Mike’s eyes snapped open. “Really?”

Henry shrugged. “I’ll do anything.”

Mike hated to admit that Henry’s words (as much as his hand) were doing something to him. “Anything?” he repeated.

“Anything,” Henry said, giving the word an even more breathless quality.

Mike swallowed hard. “Get on your knees.”

Henry folded gracefully to his knees. Mike’s breath caught when Henry’s face was even with the bulge in his uniform pants.

“Take me out,” Mike commanded.

Henry deliberately fumbled with the zipper, his knuckles a tantalizing pressure against Mike’s cock. Mike bit his lip when Henry slipped his hand inside the uniform pants and curled his fingers around his filling cock. Mike moaned when Henry pulled it out and his warm breath feathered across the tip.

Henry kept a firm grip on the base and licked around the head. He raised his head to Mike. “Is this alright?”

“Yes,” Mike gritted out. “You’re doing fine.”

Henry lowered his lashes – probably so Mike couldn’t see the amused gleam in his eyes, but it was still effective in making him look young and innocent despite his 450 years. Henry took the head into his mouth. He suckled and pressed his tongue against the underside, paying special attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the ridge. Mike pushed his fingers into Henry’s hair and just held on.

By the time Henry took the entire length into his mouth Mike’s knees were trembling. Mike moved his hips, enjoying the slide of his cock over Henry’s tongue. Henry moaned his approval and grabbed Mike’s ass to urge him to move. It had taken Mike some time to get used to the fact that Henry not only didn’t have a gag reflex, but also didn’t need to breathe.

Mike pressed in further until the tip touched the back of Henry’s throat. He pulled back – not because Henry couldn’t take it, but to build up the anticipation. When the head rested against Henry’s lips Mike pushed back in. He concentrated on Henry’s stretched lips and the suction and held himself back from just taking what he wanted.

A handful of thrusts later Mike lost all semblance of control and slammed into Henry’s mouth. He moaned loudly when the head of his cock slipped down Henry’s throat. Mike placed his hand over the bulge in Henry’s throat and kept it there as he fucked into Henry’s mouth, filling his throat on every thrust. Henry’s tongue continued to work the underside of his cock and it wasn’t long before Mike emptied himself into Henry’s mouth.

Henry stood and kissed Mike, the taste of his come on his tongue. Mike reached down and squeezed Henry. “My turn.”

They were forty-five minutes late. Coreen squealed when she saw them.

“You guys look fantastic! I’m glad you wore the costumes.”

“We’re honored to,” Henry said.

“You’re late,” Vicki said.

“Fashionably late,” Henry said as he leaned in to kiss Vicki’s cheek.

Mike looked Vicki and Coreen over. Vicki was dressed as Xena, and Coreen as her sidekick Gabrielle.

“Say a word and I’ll kill you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Mike said. “You both look fabulous.”

Coreen preened. “Thank you.” She pointed out where the drinks and food had been set out and left to greet another late-comer.

“Do I even want to know why you two were late?” Vicki said.

“Henry couldn’t remember how to tie a cravat,” Mike said. “What about you? There’s an awful lot of leather straps on that costume.

“Oh, look,” Vicki said, “Rajani’s here.”

Mike happily let Vicki change the subject. “Did Coreen choose her costume, too?”

“What do you think?” Vicki said dryly.

Mike turned to look. “Dr. Frankenstein? Where’s Frankenstein’s monster?”

“You called?” Dave said.

“Wow,” Mike said. “You look great.” He pointed to his own neck. “The bolts do something for you.”

“Thanks,” Dave said. “You missed a button on your shirt.”

Mike looked down reflexively to check even though he and Henry hadn’t unbuttoned a single button on his uniform shirt. As he knew (or should’ve known), not a single button was undone. When he raised his eyes Dave and Vicki were both grinning. They high-fived each other.

“I don’t need to stand here for this,” Mike said. “I’m going to get a drink. Henry, want anything?”

Henry smirked. “I’m good. For now.”

Mike blushed, but took off before anyone could mention it. Behind him, Dave said, “So, Lestat, right? I don’t get it, what’s your connection to an emo vampire?”

Mike chuckled to himself and wondered what Henry’s response would be.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm Spikedluv on Tumblr](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
